


Lamplight Games

by GlyphArchive



Category: Ramayana - Valmiki
Genre: Desire, F/M, First Time, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23875924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlyphArchive/pseuds/GlyphArchive
Summary: Desire is one thing Lakshmana was never quite taught how to fight. Here, safe and at home with his wife; he wonders if it would be so bad to embrace the urge instead.
Relationships: Lakshmana/Urmila (Ramayana)
Kudos: 12





	Lamplight Games

“What has you so unhappy, ?” Urmila asks, glancing at him over the rise of her shoulder. The fall of her dark hair makes it seem coy, or perhaps it is how light from their lamps seems to cling to every piece of jewelry she removes; drawing his eye and keeping it on her.

Not on _her_ directly, but the soft silhouette she makes. Every movement feels slow. Dream-like. But Lakshmana knows himself to be in Adyoha, alone with her as he has been for entirely too short a time.

“Are you well?” Urmila lays her other earring down next to it’s sibling, turning to face him properly. Her rings and bangles lie beside them and somehow the bare skin of her neck and wrists makes him wish to reach out and touch. To smooth away marks left by gold and leave warmer ones in their place; bright from his lips and teeth that will carry only the slightest kind of sting.

“Join me?” Lakshmana says instead of answering, heat creeping over his skin. The bed seems too large without her, now. An ocean of silk and too many pillows.

She rises, slow and curious; hardly making a sound as she eases onto the edge of their bed. During the day Urmila’s eyes are dark, but at night they are nearly black. Her sari rustled when she moves, pausing only when Lakshmana finally gives in and ghosts scarred fingers over her skin.

Kama’s arrows find their mark where all his enemies had failed. He cannot bring himself to mind, not when Urmila laughs breathlessly and guides his fingers through the act of undoing her sari’s folds.


End file.
